


邻居（Open Relationship）13、14

by DOMOTODAISY244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOMOTODAISY244/pseuds/DOMOTODAISY244





	邻居（Open Relationship）13、14

13

自家恋人穿着自己的衣服在自己心动的人身上求欢是种什么感觉，扣酱这次算是深刻体会到了。

一大早就被上司堂本光一从仙台拖回家，心情复杂的扣酱打开家门却看到空荡荡的卧室，听到隔壁开门后传出的暧昧声响，不知出于什么心理的扣酱走过去后从上司的背后看到的一切让他百味杂陈。

脑子里是不想接受眼前发生的事情的，这比昨天隔着手机屏幕看到的冲击更大，但下身却不受意志控制的有了反应。

那两个纠缠在一起的人仿佛根本没有感觉到有人回来了，还在不断地缠绵着。

扣酱好不容易挪开视线，看向自己的上司，堂本光一此刻挺直着后背，看不出有什么情绪变化，扣酱觉得实在不可思议，这个人到底是怎么能这么平静地接受这些事情的呢？

自己这段时间好像每天都活在水深火热里，但跟前的这个人却好像一汪深潭毫无波澜。

从光一打开门的那一瞬刚就已经知道他们回来了，只有在自己身上卖力摆弄着腰肢乞求快感的小家伙还沉浸在欲望里无法自拔，堂本刚忽然觉得挺有趣的，于是抓起动个不停的小屁股也配合的用力向上顶弄抽插起来。

忽如其来强烈的顶撞逼得吱呦大声呻吟起来，虽然这层就两户人家，但光一还是觉得略有不妥的转身掠过扣酱把门关上了。

吱呦听到身后的声响不由颤抖了一下，马上就停下了身上的动作，但刚的顶弄并没有结束，感觉到怀里的人身体麻木但后穴紧缩，立刻知道发生了什么的堂本刚停下了抽插，不满的看向把脸埋在自己胸前装不存在的小家伙：“这个时候知道害怕了？”用手大力的抬起他的脸扭向门口玄关：“那就好好看清楚是谁来了吧。”

恐惧感此刻盖过了情欲，极不情愿的吱呦睁开眼看到的是一脸平常的堂本光一和表情复杂的自家恋人扣酱。

还有什么脸面对他们，这样的自己 ，昨晚和刚做了那样的事，今天一早却还不知羞耻的爬到了刚的身上求欢，想要把头扭开却被堂本刚的手固定着根本动弹不得。

“吱呦你知不知道你犯错了，作为我的猎物，犯错是要被惩罚的。”堂本刚把自己的硬挺从吱呦的后穴抽了出来，扭过了他的头，深深地看了一眼之后，把他推到了铺着地毯的沙发下。

吱呦有些发懵，眼前是刚的巨大，下意识想要凑上前去舔舐，但肩膀却被刚用一只脚踩着压制住了。

“光一，堂本光一，你过来，惩罚交给你。”堂本刚望向玄关的堂本光一，稍微有点命令的口吻，但光一并没有丝毫不悦，一边揉搓了两下下体，一边走到了吱呦的身后。

“吱呦，今天要教你一下，什么是奖励，什么是惩罚。”堂本刚的话音刚落，堂本光一就拉下裤链将身下的粗大撞进了吱呦的身体。

反应过来惩罚是什么意思的时候吱呦已经被堂本光一那比堂本刚更长更粗的巨大撞到肠水直流，早就被开发好的后穴半分抵抗和阻碍都没有，堂本光一插得顺心如意，专门找着刁钻的角度，让吱呦又难受又欲罢不能。

扣酱在门口看得一阵口干舌燥，究竟自己的恋人是怎么从被堂本刚操弄变成被自己的上司堂本光一操弄的，他还没有完全搞清楚，就被堂本刚的话语勾去了魂魄。

“扣酱~~昨天我不是说你做到了的话，想要什么我都会给你么？”

没有再理会面前的吱呦和光一，堂本刚收回踩着吱呦的脚，转过身看向了门口另一个小家伙，站了那么久，下面早就硬得撑起了大大的帐篷，却还一脸懵懂的样子，稍微有那么一点诱人：“所以，扣酱，过来吧~告诉我，你想要什么？”

对堂本刚的渴望压过了所有的困惑，扣酱抵挡不住心动之人的蛊惑，走过去跪在了他的面前。

堂本刚伸过手抚摸着扣酱的脸，这是一张很好看的脸，绝对不输给那位欧桑：“说吧，你想要什么？”

“想，，，，，，，，要你。”扣酱迷恋着抚摸着自己脸颊的手：“想要刚先生，怎么样都好，只想要你。”

紧接着扣酱就感觉到堂本刚把他拉到身边坐下，然后将手沿着他的胸口摸到了下腹，熟练地解开了腰带，松开裤头，拉下裤链，隔着内裤帮他揉搓起硬挺来。

好舒服，刚先生的手好舒服。瞬间就软下了身子的自己，抓着刚先生的另一只手臂呻吟了起来。

吱呦从来没见过这样子的扣酱，一股子媚态在别的男人身下呻吟，而自己现在也根本无力做些什么，被堂本光一折腾到全身发酸发软，但还是被架着不许趴下，发胀的阴茎也不知道什么时候被套上了一个环，在快感和痛苦里被浮浮沉沉的拉扯着，根本得不到释放，眼泪不受控制的流了满脸。

“做得不好只会得到惩罚，做得好嘛，自然就有奖励。扣酱，现在我就来奖励你哟~”堂本刚诱惑的在扣酱耳边说到，接下来就俯身含住了刚才被自己的手伺候得溢出大量前列腺液的扣酱的下体。

等扣酱被自己口出来的时候，那边吱呦已经被折磨得下体都发紫了。

堂本刚看着满脸都是泪水的吱呦，平静的对堂本光一说：“够了，就这样吧。”话音刚落，光一就抽出了自己一直没射的巨大 ，然后解开了吱呦的阴茎环，松开了禁锢着吱呦的手。

失去了限制和束缚的吱呦下一刻就像被玩坏的破布娃娃一样歪倒在了地毯上，眼神里一丝光都没有，仿佛失去了生机。

堂本刚没有一丝怜惜的站起来，仿佛像是在对着空气说话：“玩累了，我去休息了。”就留下客厅里的一片狼藉走回了主卧关上了门，没多久就听到主卧里的水流声。

堂本光一拉好裤子，整理好衣着，看了一眼沙发上的扣酱和地上的吱呦，摇了摇头，然后一边一个架起他俩，送到了客卧的浴室里.

调好浴室水温，准备好毛巾和换洗衣物，光一对着两个意识不清的小家伙开口了：“你们喜欢的刚桑就是这样的人，我和他都是BDSM的爱好者。不会勉强你们俩个，不接受的话，弄干净自己就可以离开，就当做了个梦，什么都没有发生。如果可以接受，那我们会欢迎你们的加入。放心，这是天堂不会是地狱。”

也不管他们有没有听懂，光一继续说道：“你们也不用猜测，我和刚桑既没有入籍也不是兄弟，哼哼，非要说的话，我和他，大概是命定的恋人吧。”

说到这里一脸温柔的光一发出柔和的光，吱呦和扣酱不由得看呆了。

等堂本光一走后，扣酱抱着吱呦坐到了浴缸里，经历了这一番荒唐事的两个人终于可以面对面。

“对不起。”

“对不起。”

说什么都是多余的，两个人默契的拥抱在了一起。

扣酱将手探向一直没有释放的吱呦身下，体贴地抚慰起他的恋人来。

“你说他们会走么？”刚懒洋洋的躺在光一的怀里，不知道是在意还是不在意的问到。

“刚，我不知道，但是，我只要有你就够了。”光一深情的回应着。

“呼呼呼，你不会舍不得你的小下属？”

“谁都没有你重要，如果刚不喜欢的话，随时都可以让他们走的。”

“光一，你要知道，在那种关系之外，我们四个人其实是平等的，我并没有想要去左右他们的生活。对于你也是，光一，你已经cure了，我说过的，你不用在关系外非要服从我。”

“刚，我心甘情愿~”

14

堂本先生家客卧的床很舒服，扣酱和吱呦按照堂本光一的指示弄干净了自己后，相互拥抱着在舒适的大床上沉沉的睡着了。

再次醒来的时候，天色微微有些暗，大概是要接近傍晚了，身体恢复得差不多的两个人，心里却各怀鬼胎。

吱呦昨晚到今天被折腾得够呛，但身体却记住了那种饕餮的快感，特别是当毫无防备的他被光一先生贯穿身体时带来的那种刺激和无休止的无精高潮，都让他心生沉沦、欲罢不能。

从来都是被恋人温柔对待的吱呦此刻却贪恋起了粗暴的交缠，迷失在本心里。

而扣酱一边回味着刚先生手和嘴温柔爱抚的感觉，一边想着如果维持关系也许还有机会和刚先生做爱，或者和刚先生一起享用自己可爱的小恋人的那个提议也不错：“吱呦，我们。。。。”

“扣酱，你想说什么？”

“吱呦，我们，不是没走么？”

“嗯，扣酱，你觉得就算我们走了，这一切就可以当作没有发生么？”

“那，，，，，吱呦，不如，，，，我们接受吧。”

“嗯，扣酱，应该已经没有办法回头了吧。”

在开放式厨房前料理着晚餐的堂本刚和堂本光一有说有笑，忐忑的牵着手走出客卧的两个小家伙马上被面前温馨的一幕平复了心情。

看到他俩出来的刚先生还温柔的朝他们招招手，招呼着：“扣酱、吱呦，醒来了啊，休息得还好么？马上就要开饭了哟，要不要帮手准备一下餐桌呢？”

扣酱先反应过来，拉着还有些别扭的吱呦走到厨房跟前，仔仔细细的听着刚先生教导着怎么摆放碗碟和筷子。

看着有些别扭的吱呦，刚有点担心，这孩纸不是被自己吓坏了吧，于是试探的问到：“吱呦？吱呦要不要帮我和光一处理一下食材？作为店长的你应该很拿手这些？”

吱呦没有回话，却默默的走到了堂本光一的身边。堂本刚心里松了一口气，看来，事情并没有那么糟糕，吱呦这孩纸说不定还有些喜欢自家欧桑，毕竟光一器大活好嘛。

一顿晚饭吃得意外的轻松愉快，刚和光一时不时聊点什么活跃着气氛，扣酱和吱呦也适时的回应着抛出来的梗和话题，谁都想不到先前他们四个发生过多么荒谬的事情，而更早之前他们还只是普通的邻居而已。

饭后光一主动承担起了收拾餐桌和洗刷碗筷的工作，剩下的三个人坐在沙发上懒洋洋的看起了搞笑艺人的节目，电视机里不断演绎着好笑的段子，看着吱呦和扣酱好像已经放下了戒备心，堂本刚开始琢磨起接下来的饭后活动来。

堂本刚一边用手指卷绕玩弄着长发，一边对整理好厨房的堂本光一说：“光一，去把东西拿过来吧~”

扣酱和吱呦还在对着电视里的段子吵吵闹闹，回过神来就看到堂本家两位先生手里把玩着的一对chock，上面分别坠着K和T的字样，被一根大约一米左右的链条连接着。

堂本刚好整以暇地靠在堂本光一怀里看着偷偷在咽口水的两个小家伙，忽然心情大好：“喏，你们也看到了，这个可是专门为你们准备的。算我收人的见面礼，但这礼物送出去可就再也不会收回来了。”手指摩梭着黑色皮质的chock轮番盯视着两人，堂本刚继续说道：“你们虽然没有走，但我还是给你们最后一次选择机会，要不要加入？”

扣酱紧张的看着吱呦没有说话，而吱呦没有顾及扣酱的视线，大方的瞧着没有什么表情的堂本光一好像在思考着什么，半响之后，回过头冲着扣酱点了点头。

扣酱稳了稳声线，向着堂本刚坚定的说：“我们愿意加入。”

“嗯？吱呦呢？我要听到你们每个人的回答。”堂本刚不满意的说到。

已经低下头的吱呦没想到被点了名，其实内心还是在纠结的，本心里自己并没有那么纵欲，但身体却违背着本心贪恋着快感，这一切都让吱呦充满着困惑，无法接受也无法拒绝，所以他希望将所有的选择权都交给扣酱，但刚先生却好像看穿了他的心，步步紧逼着他：“我，，，，，，”

堂本刚向揽着自己的堂本光一递了一个眼色，于是堂本光一一本正经的说道：“吱呦？不愿意么？其实没有关系的，扣酱可以留下，你可以回去的。”

吱呦听到堂本光一这样说，心里咯噔一下一股酸意冒了上来，凭什么，凭什么扣酱可以留下来，自己明明比他先认识刚先生，和刚先生shang床的也是自己，就算他是光一先生的下属，那也仅限于普通同事的上下属关系吧，和光一先生有身体接触的人可是自己啊，为什么他们三个人就这样决定了自己的命运，我才不要：“我愿意，我愿意加入。”

脱口而出的话语没有了收回的权力，知道自己答应了什么的吱呦再度低下了头。

“呼呼呼，我说过了这是你们最后的选择机会，戴上它之后，你们就只能接受我的支配和调教，当然，我会保证这一切都是安全和欢愉的。”

堂本刚撩起卷曲的长发，把手里的皮革放到鼻尖轻嗅着，低垂着眉眼妩媚地转身望向身后的堂本光一。

堂本光一被刚盯得身上一股燥热：“刚桑~~~~~~~~~~”

“嘛，戴上它之前，再给你们一个特权，每人可以提问一次。成为我的人之后，你们就只有回答的权力，没有提问的权力。”

堂本刚用手摸了摸光一的头发，安抚着他的情绪，随口对两个小家伙说：“现在开始吧，谁先来？”

吱呦和扣酱对视了一下，还是扣酱先开口了：“所以，会痛么？”

“嗯，这是一个好问题！我想，每个人对痛的理解和承受度都不一样。光一，你觉得会痛么？”

堂本光一思考了片刻之后默默的摇头。

“好了，下一个问题？”

“为，，，，为什么，堂本光一先生，他没有戴chock？”吱呦小心翼翼的看着脖颈上光溜溜的堂本光一提问到。

“哼哼，吱呦，你的问题超纲了哦~不过，既然是特权，我就回答你。没错，我和光一是DS关系，光一也是我的sub，但是，他已经被cure了，他是自由的。”

堂本刚的手指顺着堂本光一的头发向下摸，拂过脸颊，流连在脖颈，那里有自己昨晚留下的吻痕，堂本刚毫不怜惜重重的按压了上去，随后掐住了光一的裸露的脖颈。

堂本光一没有半分抵抗，费力的仰起头，任由堂本刚予取予求，好像把自己完全交到了对方手里，那是完全的信任，也是他全部的爱。

窒息感没有持续太久，毕竟太熟悉他的极限，在吱呦和扣酱震惊的注视下，堂本刚默默松开了手，而堂本光一只是脱力般向前靠在了刚的胸口，这个姿势并算不上舒服，但光一全身都是满足，他渴望堂本刚更多的给予。

夜晚，还很长，堂本刚捡起沙发上的chock抛给两个小家伙：“呼呼，欢迎你们来到天堂~现在，戴上它，然后让我看看你们是怎么给彼此手出来的。”

当黑色皮革紧贴在脖颈上，带来丝丝凉意的时候，扣酱和吱呦才有了实感，刚才是答应了些什么，而现在确实已经无法回头了。

不足一米的链条牵绊着两人，不是没有为彼此手过。

在恋情萌芽的时候，在身体疲惫却浓情蜜意的时候，在晨起的时候。

但任何一次都没有现在这刻令人羞耻却又刺激，在两位堂本先生面前袒露和恋人最私密的一面，仿佛现场上演香艳的床事。

扣酱和吱呦闭着眼睛抚慰着彼此，距离拉不太开，不想亲吻的两人熟悉对方的每一个敏感点，彼此错开呼吸，艰难的刺激着对方。

气氛明显不是堂本刚想要的，本来是一件愉悦的事，两个小家伙却好像在受罪，心思转了几圈，刚就伸手抚慰起了光一：“连手淫都不会了么？那就好好看看，该怎么做！”

灵巧的手指在半勃起的阴茎上拂动，另一手按压起了龟头，时不时圈住龟头下的一圈转动着，口中的津液滴落在马眼上，不多久整根就湿润了起来。

手上的动作更加顺畅，加大了来回抽动的力度，拇指刮过龟头时重重按压打圈，连下面的两个囊袋也没有错过，用手握住轻轻揉捏着。

在刚的手里，光一的阴茎逐渐勃起，变得更加粗大，前端微微翘起，溢出晶莹的液体。

吱呦盯着那尺寸惊人的肉根脸上发烫，今早自己就是被这个凶器贯穿身体得到了无尽的快感和高潮，而扣酱则是想起了今早被刚先生同样抚慰自己那根的感觉。

两个人心里都痒痒的，忍不住加快了手下的动作，原本避开的嘴唇也不自觉地贴近，不知是谁主动，唇舌便纠缠在了一起。

室内呻吟声迭起，分不清是谁的，堂本光一努力压抑着心头的悸动，延长着被刚抚慰到想要射精的感觉。

扣酱和吱呦一边看着光一先生被刚先生的手指玩弄到抽搐还强压着不射，一边也压抑着自己想要射精的冲动想要得到更多的快感。

满意的堂本刚轻笑着贴近光一，把光一的性器抵在自己的腰窝，含住光一的耳垂发出好听的声音：“光一，光一，给我，我想要，快点给我好不好。”

忍得很努力的光一咬着牙，闷哼了一声，在刚手上猛然收力的一刻射了出来，浓稠的精液盛满了刚的腰窝，然后就相继听到两个小家伙受不了也射了出来的呼声。

一时间三个人都脱力的软下身躯，堂本刚骑在光一身上，腰窝里满是光一的白浊，用手摸了一把，粘腻的精液糊满了手指：“你们两个，过来给我舔干净！”

是今早插在自己体内横冲直撞肆虐却始终没有射给自己的东西，被精虫上脑的吱呦忽然很想要尝一下是什么味道，撑起被扣酱手淫高潮后的身体下意识就往刚先生那边爬，脖子上戴着的 chock连带着锁链，马上拖住了他，差点把他拽翻，回头就狠狠盯了扣酱一眼。

扣酱还在该不该爬过去吃自己上司的精液，但是那是刚先生的手，这两个事情上纠结，感觉到脖子被拉了一下，看到恋人瞪着自己，只好别扭的陪着吱呦爬了过去。

从小沙发爬到两位堂本先生的大沙发不过几步，扣酱却很快就激动了起来，抵挡不住刚先生那魅惑的样子，想要含住他的手，把他的手指来回舔舐干净，最好再牵着这手插入他的后穴，把他弄到湿湿的软软的，然后再插入他。

堂本刚把黏糊糊沾满光一精液的手指伸到两个小家伙眼前，饥渴的两个人就这样舔了上去，不时碰撞到的唇舌争夺着刚先生指尖的黏液，不一会儿就舔舐了个干净。

堂本刚收回手指，指了指腰窝：“你们做得很好，现在，过来，舔干净这里。”

扣酱激动得凑了上去，颈间的chcok又牵扯到慢半拍的吱呦，扣酱扭过头深深的吻住吱呦，半响之后，吱呦轻轻推开他，凑到了刚先生的腰窝舔舐起来，扣酱也马上凑了上去，两个小家伙像是得了什么好吃得不得了的东西，饥渴的样子惹得堂本刚腰窝一阵子发软，搂过光一的脖子，就跟他深吻起来。

舔舐完刚先生腰窝的精液，两个小家伙盯着眼前吻到不断呻吟的两位堂本先生发呆。

堂本刚被光一的吻技撩拨得下身起了反应，捉着光一的手让他帮自己撸着，但是根本就不够，还想要更多：“光一，想要，帮我舔一下好不好？”

转过身把自己的后穴对着光一，小小的穴口紧缩着，好像诱惑着自己去品尝一下，堂本光一没有犹豫就伸出舌头舔了上去。

后穴被光一的舌头很好的照顾到了，前面硬挺的阴茎还没有出口，看着发呆的两个小家伙觉得可爱得不行，堂本刚出声说：“刚才你们两个做得很好，现在给你们奖励，过来吧，舔我的这里。”指了指自己的下身命令到。

两个人争先恐后的帮刚先生口了起来，无师自通的扣酱更是把拴住两人chock的锁链缠绕到了刚先生勃起的粗大阴茎上。

下身被两个小舌头温柔的舔舐着，却又被锁链束缚着，后穴被光一的舌头舔舐抽插着，堂本刚却还想要更多：“啊~~~~~~~~！！！！！！！！光一，光一，操我，快点操我！”

等了很久的堂本光一终于得到指令，脱下裤子掏出早就硬得不行的东西操进了被自己舔舐得一塌糊涂的后穴。

好舒服，两个人同时感觉到又满足又充实：“动一动，光一，光一，我想要射出来！”

紧接着就是光一一顿大力的抽插，撞得堂本刚失控得向前扑倒，没有撞到硬邦邦的沙发，而是掉落到两个温暖的怀抱。

吱呦和扣酱抱住了被堂本光一撞到失力的堂本刚，欺负般大胆地凑上去想要吻他的唇。

刚扭过了头说：“不要，不可以~”

失去亲吻机会的两个小家伙不满的咬了一口刚先生的脸蛋，然后被堂本刚一手一个按到了胯下，卖命的为他口了起来。

最后是怎么射出来的堂本刚记不清了，就记得前面后面都被照顾到舒服得不行，好像有无数张小嘴在舔舐在吮吸自己，意识消失在被光一抓住胯骨大力顶撞然后被内射得满满的瞬间。


End file.
